Barney and the backyard gang waiting for santa chipmunk Style
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: during one of there trips Adam and the gang somehow are blown off course and wind up in the barney and the back yard gang universe its up to Adam Alvin Brittany Theodore and Elenaor and the Back Yard gang to help a friend known as Derreck to learn that he has friends far and wide R
1. Chapter 1

Barney and the Backyard Gang : Waiting for Christmas chipmunk style

**A/N Hello everyone this just came to me a crossover with Barney and the chipmunks alright all of you barney fans may remember this movie or episode of Barney and the Backyard Gang Waiting for Santa well now I'm going to attempt to throw in the chipmunks since Christmas is on its way and fast anyway moving past that I hope I can pull this off in time for Christmas so uh yea enjoy the story and tell me what you think as the story rolls along see ya **

_**Chapter 1 Arrival and meeting Micheal and Amy **_

As the TARDIS built by Simon started to flash several times finally before appearing some unlucky neighbor turned on his lights figuring that kids were out playing when it was clearly night . "Hey keep it down people are trying to get some sleep here!" shouted the Man .

Eventually the noise died down and finally he shut off the lights but what he didn't know was that something appeared but as to what not even he knew inside the TARDIS multiple sparks were going and there were no lights on . "Can someone get the lights we need to figure out where we are" said Simon . "Oh and Alvin get your foot off of my face" said a complaining Brittany .

"Yea Alvin and get your Butt out of my face as well" added Adam. Eventually Alvin moved off of everyone and was aching all over. Adam was next to get up and over to the time circuits the monitor came on and a screen appeared on its CRT screen .

"Hmm according to this we appear to be in a movie called 'Barney and the Backyard Gang :Waiting for Santa' If i'm right somewhere is where Amy and someone named Micheal live and that's where the whole thing starts and ends though with some purple dinosaur named Barney" concluding Adam.

"well we need to make sure we are in the right place before venturing out into that snow storm" said Simon pointing to the sensors .

"He's right we appear to be in I think its Minnesota I could be wrong" said Alvin looking over his station . And sure enough the temp there was or is in the single digits . "Wow according to this reading its like 5 degrees outside so we had better dress warmly" concluded Jeanette .

"Agreed" said Alvin with a nod . And with that they opened up there suit cases and sure enough Charlene made sure to have all there clothes packed even there winter wear .

"Charlene good thinking we don't know what we would have done without you" said John . And with that they changed into there winter wear and made sure to put on there gloves and or mittens and headed out into the snow while Simon Jeanette Jill John Jason Tommy Kesha Kayle Amy Eddie Joe Joel Megan Rebecca Cindy and Charlie stayed behind to try an fix the problem or problems with the TARDIS while the others went looking for Micheal and Amy in hopes that they could warm up an get something to eat until there TARDIS was fixed .

_We were on course for the Star Wars universe just what happened _Thought Adam all confused . _What ever it was it somehow blew us off course _Thought Brittany. _Something just isn't right we shouldn't be here _Thought Theodore Adam looked over at the others and according to his local sensors sure enough they were coming up on the house that had a light up Christmas tree and with two sleeping figures . _This has got to be the right place_ Thought Alvin . But what they heard on the inside was something that they don't hear everyday .

_**Meanwhile in Micheal and Amy's house **_

Micheal and Amy walk down and sure enough she spoke but a bit to loudly . "Has Santa come yet?" asked Amy a bit too loud . "Shush you'll wake up Mom and Dad" said Micheal quieting her down .

"Has Santa come yet?" asked Amy again only this time toning down her voice to that of a whisper . "I don't think so lets take a look" said Micheal and sure enough they made it into the living room where they saw one bite taken out of the cookies.

"The cookies and milk are still here so he was here" said Micheal . Buster got up but Micheal only told him that it was only them . Eventually Buster headed back to his basket and laid down . "Remember that play thing that we all did at school .

When Santa Comes to our house I'd like to take a peak but I'll never know until he comes until I'm fast asleep" said Micheal making those hand gestures . "Let me try , When Santa Comes to our house I'd like to take a peak but I'll never know until he comes until I'm fast asleep" said Amy doing the same hand gestures as her brother .

"That's right Santa won't come until we are fast asleep so lets go back up stairs and get back to bed" said Micheal both of them getting up off the floor they both started to head back up the stairs but that's when they heard a knock on the door .

"Hold on Amy I'll answer the door and see who it is" said Micheal . And that's when he saw Adam Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor all standing in the freezing cold almost freezing .

He quickly got them inside and they felt warm yet again so they took off there coats and other things . "Uh we were going to head back up stairs and get back to bed what brings you guys here?" asked Amy .

So the chipmunks along with Micheal and Amy all headed over to the couch were Adam explained where they were from and how they are known on TV as Barney and the Backyard Gang both Micheal and Amy were shocked but understood what they were saying of course but then again who wouldn't understand your story when it comes to talking chipmunks traveling all over the multiverse .

"Alright how about you guys and girls stay here on the couch for the night until we can figure out where to go from there" said Micheal . "Sounds good to me" agreed Adam . Though Alvin didn't like the idea he went with it anyway since he or the others didn't have much of a choice in the matter . Eventually both Micheal and Amy made it back to the base of the stairs where both of them got comfy and he started to sing .

Micheal and Amy:_Waiting and watching _

_For Santa to appear. _

_Hoping and wishing _

_That he is getting near. _

_Our mom and daddy told us _

_To be so good all year. _

_And now it's almost Christmas, _

_We can feel that Santa's near. _

_So we are... _

_Waiting and hoping _

_That he is on his way. _

_Santa and reindeer _

_Are coming with his sleigh. _

_Our mom and daddy told us _

_To be so good all year. _

_And now it's almost Christmas, _

_We can feel that Santa's near. _

_So we are... _

_Sleepy, so sleepy _

_But want to stay up too. _

_If we sleep dear Santa, _

_Please remember we love you._

Eventually just before they were sleeping someone was stuck in the chimney Adam could tell right away it was Barney but said nothing of it .

"Help someone I'm stuck" said the voice . "Barney?" said both Micheal and Amy confused . "Get me out of here" said Barney . "Don't worry barney we get you unstuck" said Amy .

"I'm not stuck i'm trying to wiggle loose" said Barney still trying to wiggle himself free . Eventually Adam headed over and sure enough the three of them pulled Barney out of the chimney together . And of course all three of them fell over backwards

_Ouch that's going to leave a mark but I could be wrong _Thought Adam getting up . "Dang Barney your covered with Dirt" said Amy while coughing . "Well it's Christmas Eve and I thought I would be fun slide down the Chimney does but don't you try it ,it hurts" said Barney while giggling .

Eventually the purple dinosaur took notice of the black clad and his siblings . "Oh hello there I don't think we have met at all I'm Barney" said Barney introducing himself . "Uh Hey I'm Adam that's Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor" said Adam.

"Why hello there its nice to meet you all where did you come from?" asked Barney curious . "Oh we come from Earth our home dimension" explained Adam.

"Yea its very very very far away" added Alvin . Eventually Micheal and Amy told Barney everything that Adam told them . It left Barney to ponder this for a long while till he came up with an answer .

"I understand but still I'm glad we have finally met for the very first time" said Barney with a bit of a bounce in his step .

"Well let me bring the entire backyard gang and I'll them what I heard from Santa" continued Barney . Eventually the rest of the backyard gang appeared and sure enough Tina was glad to see Barney once again . "I've missed you Barney!" exclaimed Tina. "I've missed you too Tina" replied Barney with a loving tone in his voice .

_If I remember right then something tells me that there going to find out whatever it is Barney is going __to tell them but still lets roll with it and see where it takes us _Thought Adam.

"But first I want to introduce you all to some new friends tonight you see they come from far far far away from there home dimension of Earth where we are a TV and are voiced by actors and actresses and we teach kids allover the world about sharing counting an learning how to cross a street an those people are Adam Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor" said Barney .

And of course Tina Luci and Adam went to greet there new friends even if it was only temporary _Well this is interesting though _Thought Adam.

"Hi I'm Tina that's my older sister Luci I see you met Micheal and Amy and Barney" said Tina introducing her older sister. And sure enough Adam from the Backyard gang introduced himself to the other Adam and his siblings .

"I've heard from Santa and he wants us to help with a very special job" said Barney the kids eyes got as wide as dinner plates trying to figure out what that special job was . "It sure is glad to see you Barney" said Luci still happy.

_Barney : _I love you, you love me.

_**The Backyard Gang:**_We're as happy as can be.

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

I love you, you love me.

We're a happy family.

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

After they sung the last verse together "Man it sure is glad to be with you Barney our new friends and on christmas eve no less" said an excited Tina . Luckily Tina knew what Barney was getting to . "You mean that boy Derek? He goes to my school" said Tina . And she was right both Derek and Tina go to the same school but all he wanted was something that you can't buy with money . "well anyway though Derek has just moved from far away and he's afraid that Santa doesn't know where he lives an he doesn't have any friends" said Barney . And that's when himself and the kids broke into another song

_**Barney:**_Who is the man in the big red suit?

_**Children:**_Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Chipmunks and chipettes :**_S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Barney:**_Who is the man with the long white beard?

_**Children:**_Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Chipmunks and chipettes:**_S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Barney:**_Who is the man with the big red cheeks?

_**Children:**_Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Chipmunks and Chipettes:**_S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

S-A-N-T-A

Could Santa be his name-o?

_**Meanwhile at Derek's new house **_

_**Derek:**_Star light, star bright,

first star I'd see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might,

have the wish, I wish tonight

"I wish I had some new friends" said Derek outloud . Little did he know that his wish would be granted . Back over at Amy an Micheal's house .

"Now then gather in a big circle" said Barney . "and say the Magic words" he added . "Chimere chimera chimere chimera chimere chimera" the all chanted . And they disappeared in a volley of snow flakes . Back over at Derek's house he saw them reappear . And of course the chipmunks and chipettes appeared .

_Just the way I imagined it _Thought Adam. Derek was shocked to see Tina she was about his only friend but still things were about to get interesting though he was about to meet Barney and the rest of the backyard gang along with some furry chipmunks and chipettes that's something that hardly happens . As Derek told him his story they all comforted them.

Meanwhile Barney was doing something that Micheal explained he called 'The Barney Shake' he shakes his tail then rolled his eyes . And presto a funny thing everyone even the chipmunks appeared in there summer clothes .

_Ugh not what I had in mind _Thought Adam confused at what just happened . "Oh sorry I must have done it backwards I roll my eyes and then I shake my tail an PRESTO" said Barney .

And everyone appeared in there winter clothes and of course the chipmunks and chipettes had there winter clothes transported instantly .

_Remind me to take them with me yikes! I'm surprised that his parents didn't walk in here to find other kids and a giant purple dinosaur and us here as well _Thought Brittany . And of course they were transported to a roof where a sleigh resided . "Barney remind me to ask you how you did all that" Said Alvin stunned . And of course they entire group jumped into another song

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and the BYG:**_Up on the housetop, reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus. Down through the chimney with lots of toys, all for the little one's Christmas joys.

_**Barney:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go?

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and the BYG:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop, Click-click-click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick.

First comes the stocking of little Nell. Oh dear Santa, fill it well.

Give her a dolly that laughs and cries. One that will open and shut her eyes.

_**Barney:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go?

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and the BYG:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop, Click-click-click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick.

Next comes the stocking of little Will. Oh, just see what a glorious fill!

Here is a hammer with lots of tacks, also a ball and a whip that cracks.

_**Barney:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go?

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and the BYG:**_Ho-ho-ho, Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop, Click-click-click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick.

Soon the Sleigh came to life and they were off like a rocket and onto the next song

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and the BYG:**_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh.

O'er the fields we go laughing all the way.

Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright.

What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.

Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.

Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

_**TBC in the next chapter known as the trip to the North Pole **_

**A/N: Well reader as you can tell already and all those Barney fans out there this is a personal story to me combining both the chipmunks and Barney and the backyard gang I own nothing except the story and my OC's now then I'm sure you all know what happens next but anyway though something tells me that I might release it on either Christmas or a few days before but other than that you get the idea now of course this story basically rides on the plot of Waiting for Santa but one scene that they left out was the backyard gang opening there presents the very next morning then the credits rolling but you get the idea though that's one scene I'm adding with a few twists at the end so you reader and Barney fans don't get confused or discouraged well till next chapter see ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Arrival at the north pole and meeting Mrs. Clause **

_**Recap: **Hi I'm Adam and we somehow were blown off course toward our destination the Star Wars Universe and landed here in Minnesota and yet wound up on a trip to the North Pole we met the Backyard Gang and there Friend Barney all on one night odd isn't it well its about to get a little stranger as we are still on course toward the north pole however meeting Barney for real was the best gift anyone could receive and once we leave well we are getting back on course for the Star Wars Universe. See ya _

As both the backyard gang the chipmunks and chipettes Tina looked to her right and saw a whole lot of white . "That there is the North Pole Tina" said Barney .

"There's a lot of white down there" she said curious. An then somehow the Sleigh crashed sending everyone right out of the sleigh and face first into the snow and knocking over a snow man in the process . _Ugh is this going to be the same thing everytime? Knocking over things? _Thought Eleanor .

Finally the kids were able to put the snow man back together first the base then the middle along with the head finally and somehow it came to life like Frosty the snowman but to Adam that was a different story for another time . _Well that's odd … oh wait a minute this looks familier I thought so this is right out of the movie or episode whatever you call it time to play along _Thought Adam .

**_Snowman:_**Winter's wonderful; it's so beautiful.

Christmas time is here.

The snow is sparkling,

Trees are glistening,

It's that time of year.

**_Tina:_**I love to see the Christmas lights,

The decorations, too.

**_Chipmunks:_**'Cause it's the wonderful season

Full of special things to do.

**_Derek:_**Wearing hats and coats and scarves,

Each hand has got a glove.

**_Chipettes:_**All our friends and family, too

Are filled with extra love.

**_BYG Chipmunks Chipettes and Snowman:_**We love to see the Christmas lights.

The decorations, too.

'Cause it's the wonderful season

Full of special things to do.

'Cause it's the wonderful season

Full of special things to do

After the final verse was sung the group but not before Tina forgot her doll and then rejoined the rest of the group that was when they came upon an ice pond and Adam just figured go with it can't hurt right? "Woah talk about slippery now if I can keep my balance" said Adam trying to regain his balance eventually he did . "Now where are our skates when you need them" said Brittany . "Well maybe you can pretend you have them" suggested Barney . Brittany was about to argue about that but thought and rolled with it . And sure enough another musical tune broke out

**_Chipmunks: _**Skating, skating,

Over the frosty ice.

We're slipping around and having fun,

It makes us feel so nice.

**_BYG:_**Barney, Barney,

Be careful you do not fall.

Your legs are so short, your tail's so long.

Oh, now we've seen it all.

**_Barney:_**Gliding, gliding,

Crusing right along.

It's fun to skate and have such fun

And even sing a song.

**_Chipettes and BYG:_**Barney, Barney,

Now we've seen it all.

Your legs are so short, your tail's so long.

We've really had a ball.

Once they were done pretending they were skating they got off the frozen pond and headed over to what appeared to be a house . _Well something tells me that this is going to be interesting though _Thought Theodore .

And sure enough they arrived at the house Micheal knocked an elderly woman saw the nearly frozen group and got to the door quickly and sure enough the group got in as soon as she opened the door . "Here let me take your coats hats gloves and scarves" she said .

But only barney knew her as Mrs. Clause . After she made some hot coco to warm up the nearly frozen group and that was the special job Barney told Mrs. Clause the story and she was shocked and knew what to do to remedy the situation

"Oh Derek Santa would never forget you though I would like to know your names" said Mrs. Clause comfortingly .

"That's Micheal and his sister Amy over there is Luci and her little sister Tina Adam and the new member of the group Derek and over here are Adam Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor" Introduced Barney . And sure enough the wall turned into a computer listing all of the kids and there addresses . "123 Hickory Street" Read Mrs. Clause out loud . And sure enough that solved whatever doubts that Derek had in his mind . In which the group had enough time to dress up as elves the first one was Tina then followed by the rest of the Backyard Gang then the chipmunks and Chipettes _Now then lets kick this in gear_ Thought Adam. Soon the chipmunks and chipettes emerged looking like elves . "Now this is awesome" said Alvin with a smile on his face . "Oh yea me looking like an elf its my first time" said Brittany . "This looks great on me" said Eleanor . "Couldn't agree more Ellie" said Theodore. "Yea same here" Agreed Adam. And that's when the gang busted into a rap

_**Micheal:**_My name's Michael and I'm looking like an elf.

Only problem is I'm all by myself.

_**Amy:**_Hi! I'm Amy, and I'm an elf too.

I'd better work real fast 'cause there's so much to do.

_**Backyard Gang:**_Here comes Adam looking oh so fine.

_**Adam:**_Now's really more like Christmas time!

_**Backyard Gang:**_Look! There's Derek. He's our brand-new friend.

_**Derek:**_The gang's been teaching me how to play pretend.

_**Luci:**_My name's Luci and I'm glad we're here.

We're doing with the elves through all through the year.

Last comes Tina and our gang's complete.

_**Tina:**_I feel just like an elf from my head to my feet.

_**Backyard Gang : **_Look here Comes Alvin and Brittany looking oh so fine

_**Alvin and Brittany : **_Now Christmas rocking and rolling

_**Adam and Eleanor: **_Look here comes Theodore looking oh so cute

_**Theodore: **_I'm dressed up as an elf from my head to my tail what can I say

and that was when the entire gang busted into another song right after the rap something told Adam and his siblings that this night is going to be a memorable one but then again it has been so far _Well so far so good I think i'm going to enjoy this I mean how can I _Thought Adam . But this next song was only to be sung by the backyard gang

_**Backyard Gang : **_Let's all do a little tapping.

Let'a all do a little tapping.

Let's all do a little tapping

And spread Christmas cheer.

_**Backyard Gang :**_Let's all do a little painting.

Let's all do a little painting.

Let's all do a little painting

And spread Christmas cheer.

_**Backyard Gang:**_Let's all do a little wrapping.

Let's all do a little wrapping.

Let's all do a little wrapping

And spread Christmas cheer.

_**Mrs. Clause :**_Jolly Old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way. Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say.

Christmas Eve is coming soon. Now you dear old man, whisper what you'll bring to be, tell me if you can.

Amy wants a brand new dress, Tina just wants toys. Adam wants a game to play with other girls and boys.

Luci wants a new guitar, Derek wants a bike. Michael told us Santa knows just what he would like.

Lots of special wishes are being made right now, and we know he hears them all, though we don't know how.

Everything he brings us will be so very right, as he travels 'round the world on this special night.

"Thank you Mrs. Clause that was great" said Barney .

They soon headed over to another wall that turned into map of the entire map of the world . _Talk about shock it would seem that he was all over the world and headed toward our country at this moment _Thought Brittany . And sure enough Mrs. Clause confirmed what Brittany just thought about .

"Guys we don't have time to stick around we need to get to our sleigh and back to Micheal and Amy's house and fast" said Adam. And that was when everyone was rushing like a chicken with there heads cut off but eventually got out of there elf outfits and into there coats gloves scarves and of course Earmuffs and were out the door but to only find that there sleigh wasn't there . "Huh now that's weird?" said Adam confused . Barney tried to whistle for his sleigh but it went right past him he whistled again and it stopped right in front of them .

_**Chipmunks : **_We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year.

_**Chipettes:**_Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year.

_**Backyard Gang: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year.

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year.

_**Micheal : **_With great Christmas Cheer

_**Luci:**_ May your Neighbors be near

_**Derek:**_Now lets be on our way

_**Tina : **_Is that Santa I hear?

_**Adam and Barney : **_This song is getting to long we fear

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and Backyard Gang:**_We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

And finally the sleigh took off like a rocket once again and this time heading back toward the north pole _Wow this is very interesting and yet fun at the same time _Thought Adam. _Wow so that's what the true spirit of Christmas is like_ Thought Alvin . _Wow never would have guessed that we would meet the Backyard Gang let alone Barney I sure do hope we can meet them again some day_ Thought Brittany

Both Theodore and Eleanor were thinking of food go figure .

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and Backyard Gang :**_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay apparel,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Finally the Sleigh arrived back at Micheal and Amy's house and Derek the newest member was glad to have some new friends even if the ones he just met are intergalactic travelers but to him there still his friends . The gang had one more song to do before reading a story book called 'the Night Before Christmas' one of Barney's favorite books to read .

_**Barney:**_I love you, you love me.

We're a happy family.

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and Backyard Gang:**_I love you, You love me,

We're best friends,

Like friends should be

With a great big hug,

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

As they finished the final song they all got comfy on there sofa and Barney started to read a book called The Night Before Christmas but he got to tired to finish it and that's when Adam Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor all got down from the couch got out a peace of paper that they still had with them and a pencil and started to write a letter to the Backyard Gang and Barney there new friends

_**Dear Barney and Backyard Gang ,**_

**This past adventure was filled with unimaginable fun that we never had before thank you for giving us that and we have something to give you as well if you ever want to contact us we have ****made these special communicators that ties in with our comm system back on the TARDIS so you can call us whenever you want think of it as an early before Santa comes Christmas present or something like that but anyway we love you as much as you love us cause for one we are never gone we are at the push of a button and for you barney from us to you we give you a video of us on our concerts and some movies as well so you and the Backyard Gang will know of us anyway though we wish you all a very very very Merry Christmas and a happy new year **

**Love Adam and the chipmunks,**

**PS Barney thanks for introducing us to your friends we are never truly gone its always see ya later never good bye :) . **

And with the letter written they all headed out the front door Adam got out his communicator and opened it to call the TARDIS . "Seville to TARDIS 5 to beam up" said Adam.

And just like that they were gone . They soon reappeared back inside the nice warm TARDIS where they hung up there winter wear . Simon and the others finally had the thing repaired enough to get back on course toward the Star Wars universe .

"Hey Simon got it fixed?" asked Adam. "Yea we all did what were you guys doing?" asked a confused Simon . "Oh we were out with our new friends Barney and the Backyard Gang" explained Alvin .

"Okay I believe you while you guys were out enjoying yourselves we got this thing repaired and I even found the problem it was a Capacitor that was already sparking so I had to replace that but there was more than that the entire circuit board was fried so we had to replace it and we did" explained Simon . "You mean the circuit board to the control panel right?" asked Adam. "That's right,now lets get back on course" said Jeanette . And so the set there course for the Star Wars Universe and were gone in a few flashes long before anyone came out with guns .

_**Meanwhile back at Micheal and Amy's house **_

the Backyard gang was already fast asleep and soon Santa came and sure enough he filled up every single stocking and that's when he noticed the sleeping group on the couch

_Now that's a sweet sight hmm I wonder who left this letter ? Oh that's right Adam and the chipmunks they must be long gone by now oh well I wish I could have met them well better finish up here_ Thought Santa . And sure enough he finished up but not before he said these words while turning off the lamp "Merry Christmas to all to all and goodnight" Whispered Santa. And with that said he turned out the lamp and headed back up the chimney .

_**The Next Morning (Also the scene that wasn't included in the home video version or the episode of the Waiting for Santa)**_

The Very next morning known as Christmas Day the Backyard Gang woke up and sure enough Micheal and Amy's Parents woke up to find the entire Backyard Gang with a plush Barney all cuddled up on the couch still asleep from last nights adventure there parents soon read the letter and were shocked that the band Adam and the chipmunks left some more presents as well

_well Micheal Amy and her friends are going to be surprised to find extra presents for them _Thought there father as he set the letter back down . _Oh my little Amy how much you have grown same with you my little Micheal _Thought there mother happily . Finally they woke up to only realize that there parents were standing there with smiles on there faces . "Uh Dad how long have you and mom stood there?" asked a tired Micheal.

"oh about 5 minutes" said there mother. "Yea you all looked cute cuddled up like that" added there father . And sure enough Micheal and Amy's Parents called the other Backyard Gangs parents to let them know that they are staying at there friends house for the rest of the day .

But in all there hearts they were so happy to have met a famous band let alone one that was traversing the Multiverse but what they also left behind was a home video of what they went on _**Barney and the Backyard Gang : Waiting for Santa**_ once again it told of what they had only it didn't feature the chipmunks or chipettes at all but at least they had one heck of an adventure with there pal Barney and the famous band Adam and the chipmunks .

_**THE END **_

**A/N_ The version of the chipmunks that I used in this story was the 80's version or the Cartoon version thought it would fit this story all songs and characters belong to there rightful owners and as for the story and my OC Adam Seville those are the only two things that I own I was thinking of __adding another chapter but thought that this would be it well tell me what you think in a review or PM me I would love to hear from you Barney fans and chipmunk fans as well cause let me tell ya I'm curious to hear it from the ponies mouth till next time ciao_**


End file.
